The Last Night
by Avenged Suffering
Summary: Written in 2008, uploaded today! TYL Mukuro's last conversation with Hibari. MukuHiba 6918 TYL.


It was no secret that Rokudo Mukuro hated humans, hated everything they did, how they were so weak, how nothing they did really mattered. They were merely ants, no, they weren't even that worthy, they didn't deserve to live. His meaning during this life was to destroy them, maybe after playing with a few of them first. That being said though, he wouldn't deny he had become attached to some of the less annoying members of the damned species, Chrome, Ken and Chikusa to name just three, and after almost ten years he had to admit he had become attached to the Vongola family in general. Really he shouldn't be interested anymore, after all his target had died, was lying in a coffin somewhere, well technically at this moment he was only two rooms away but that wasn't the same man, so far that was still just a boy, not yet the man he had come to respect.

Since the head of the Vongola was dead, he shouldn't have had any reason for standing in this room but Tsunayoshi was not the only one who caught his attention all those years ago. The other one was lying asleep just a couple of feet away, the same way he had slept almost ten years ago, sitting up slightly in bed, pyjamas barely creased, hands at his side, eyes closed, so completely still that he could almost be dead. Hibari Kyouya, now so much more mature than he was when they had first met, but still just as defiant, independent and violent as he'd always been. This man intrigued Mukuro, so much had changed about him, yet he had stayed the same all at the same time.

He knew Hibari would wake up with even the slightest sound, but that was the good thing about being in an illusionary form, he could choose when people saw and heard him. The other man's subordinates and bird, knowing of Hibari's sleeping habits had long since left to keep the room as silent as possible. As long as Hibari was conscious Mukuro could appear before him, a brilliant side-effect of the moment of possession many years ago and since he slept so lightly, the only time he couldn't was if Hibari was physically knocked out or killed and with Hibari being who he was Mukuro was able to do things like this almost whenever he wanted over the last ten years.

Still silently he created one of his favourite little worlds within Hibari's room. Leaving the walls and ceiling as they were except for one thing, Sakura and lots of it. The branches crept over every surface that wasn't the bed, almost every inch was covered and when the illusionist was happy with his work he allowed one thing to happen. A single Sakura petal fell from one of the trees above Hibari's prone body. It barely made it a single foot before it was split in the air, Hibari now standing, both tonfa extended and ready to bite.

It took less than a syllable of Mukuro's trademark chortle before Hibari had moved, heading straight for the illusionist with an obvious thirst for blood. Mukuro stayed absolutely still and instead focused on moving the Sakura branches to catch his prey, the branches were broke with each swift movement of Hibari's wrists as he lunged for Mukuro's skull with his tonfa. Mukuro didn't even blink when the spiked metal stopped as it touched his face, the spike didn't pierce the skin but it got close to doing so. The smirk that arose on his face was matched by a snarl on the one in front of him, only a few inches away. Hibari had been caught, the sakura straining to keep both his elbows and wrists back from making that blow complete. Sakura was entwined around his neck, tightening on his throat. Every time Mukuro visited it was like this, every time it was a rush to his otherwise bored senses. He stepped to the inside of the raised metal bar smirk still firmly placed on his features as he reached up to stroke his finger tips over Hibari's jaw line, tilting the shorter man's head up slightly, the Sakura creaking in protest to even this slight action.

"Oiya… Still as sharp as ever Kyouya.."

Hibari's eyes narrowed dangerously at being referred to by his given name but he stopped straining against the plants as Mukuro leaned ever closer. This was the captive's chance and he took it, with a quick flick of one of his fingers on either hand the spikes on his tonfa extended, slicing through the taut branches with ease. He spun both of the weapons in his hands before burying one of them into Mukuro's side, the other, spikes retracted flew up underneath the illusionist's chin before he had the chance to move.

"Still as arrogant as ever.."

The words were snarled into Mukuro's face as Hibari finally broke completely free of the now loosened plants. He pushed the taller man back into the nearest wall, the Sakura residing there dampening the what would've been a loud bang to a soft thud. The smirk on the other's face had drooped slightly but still hadn't disappeared. That stirred up two emotions in Hibari. The first, anger because Mukuro was still looking at him like he was some kind of toy he played with and the second, suspicion made him give a quick glance over the Sakura to make sure it was staying away from him.

The other half of the mist guardian saw the brief window to move and went to take it, but Hibari's sense for movement was second to none and those spikes were dug even further into his side. Of course they both knew he could choose to make himself invulnerable to these attacks, but that would ruin the little game for both of them and oh how he enjoyed watching Hibari have fun. Hibari's eyes almost lit up with a renewed fire as he felt the droplets of Mukuro's blood coat his fingers, digging the other bar into the taller man's throat he lifted his right hand from Mukuro's side and allowed himself the pleasure to taste the warm scarlet liquid. Even if he knew it was all an illusion, the one he held captive was the most proficient illusionist in the world and everything he sensed was real to him. He knew, whether it was for his benefit or for Mukuro's it didn't matter, that the illusionist made every appearance like this as real as possible.

The tonfa which had been removed from Mukuro's side moved to make it back to it's new home but was stopped by the illusionist's bare hand, the spikes easily pierced the skin, but with the taller man's grip holding firm it didn't move any further. Hibari's eyes flew up, finger moving to extract the spikes from the bar against Mukuro's throat. He was stopped when Mukuro's other arm wrapped itself around his elbow and pulled it down just as the spikes exploded from their casings, shredding Mukuro's shirt and splitting the skin shallowly. Mukuro's arm kept twisting Hibari's elbow until the tonfa was away from his body, then snapped his arm back up, hitting the shorter man just below the solar plexus, making him stumble for a millisecond. In that short space of time, Mukuro pushed the other tonfa away from him and punched Hibari fiercely on the jaw with his bloodied hand. Hibari's head snapped to the side from the force but he quickly brought his arms back around to attack once more, for the first split second without even looking. That was his mistake. The illusionist caught him by the wrist and the elbow and slammed him against the wall he was just trapped on.

Making sure to keep clear of the renewed spikes on the tonfa Mukuro pushed Hibari's arm into his back. Hibari placed free hand against the sakura determined to push off from here, the pain it would cause his trapped arm be damned. The sakura had other ideas though and entwined around his previously free arm, bringing it flush to the wall. The spikes already extended to their full length, the vines easily curled around them, now rendering both of Hibari's arms useless. Chrome's other half held Hibari's arm to his back until the sakura had encased it completely, trapping him there before he placed his now free hands on the cloud guardian's back, shoving him even further into the wall, making his chin rise against the plants there. He stepped in between Hibari's legs, effectively pinning him completely and making a growl raise from in between slightly parted lips. He bowed his head slightly and spoke directly into Hibari's ear, making sure to have those dark, murderous eyes upon him as well as the smirk lifted back onto his lips.

"Now now my little skylark…" He couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips when Hibari's eye twitched at the nickname, or was it at being called his? "…I only came to talk business."

Hibari jerked slightly, trying to free himself but Mukuro easily pushed him back flat against the wall. The dark haired man said nothing for a good while, probably still annoyed at letting himself be pinned like this. The illusionist let his smirk break into a full blown smile at Hibari's frustration, he leant in even further his hand moving to cup the shorter man's behind as a distraction before he licked the mixture of their blood off of Hibari's cheek.

"Come now Kyouya, don't leave me hanging.."

Mukuro added a lustful tone to his voice, still breathing near Hibari's earlobe. There was no sense of panic around Hibari and Mukuro doubted that even if they both lived forever he could incite that response from the other. He flexed his fingers on firm muscle, taking joy in how Hibari's eyes narrowed further at him for the action.

"..Then talk."

The words were spoken through gritted teeth and though Mukuro wanted to continue teasing, he did have a serious reason for being here. He let out an over dramatic sigh and placed his head on Hibari's shoulder. He stared at the cloud guardian for a short while before speaking again.

"I think, no, I know they're on to me."

Hibari's eyebrow quirked at this and though Mukuro appreciated Hibari's very deeply buried silent questioning of if that was possible he stayed with a serious expression on his face.

"I don't have long left, but I'm not finished with the mission, so I have a favour to ask of you."

The darker haired man snorted in response, a favour, for him? Perhaps the illusionist had been trapped in that prison and living an illusionary life a little too long and had finally gone delusional because of it.

"My Chrome.." Mukuro whispered softly, which made Hibari think twice about his initial disdain. "No, their Chrome." Mukuro continued, not waiting for Hibari to reject his request. "Should something happen to me, she'll be in trouble Kyouya.."

Hibari managed to turn his head slightly, making it slightly easier for him to glare at Mukuro now.

"..So..?"

"Ah no skylark… Not even you're heartless enough to allow an innocent girl to die because of her connection to me.."

Hibari's shoulders relaxed slightly and his grip on the tonfa loosened, the sign that their little play fight was over. Yes, even if they had their blood all over each other, for them it was still a play fight. Mukuro stepped back as the sakura let Hibari go, just in case the cloud guardian decided to attack again and as Hibari simply turned around, putting his back against the now clean wall where the sakura had receded, Mukuro allowed himself an inner sigh of relief. Just because Hibari held less murderous intent for him now than he did those first few years after they had met, their rivalry was still fierce enough to have them both severely wounded sometimes. His eyes travelled up and down the still pyjama covered body in front of him, though now most of the material was dishevelled and cut, he'd probably get a bill for them if he survived through this war.

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

Dark eyes had noticed Mukuro's wandering, so he had decided to speak and bring him back to the subject at hand. The sakura was all but gone when Mukuro stepped up to him again. Hibari crossed his arms, still staring hard at the illusionist, urging him to speak now because his interest in doing anything but try and tear him apart was waning. Mukuro placed one hand above the shorter man's shoulder, the other moving to under Hibari's chin, tilting his head up slightly.

"Just say this…" He said quietly, moving to whisper the rest of the sentence into Hibari's ear. When he pulled back he moved in to kiss Hibari fiercely and got the response he was expecting when he felt pain pinch his bottom lip. This time he pulled his head further back and licked the new blood from his lips, smirk yet again gracing his features.

"Think you can remember all that Kyouya~?"

The illusionist looked away quickly at something now behind them and Hibari took the chance to shove Mukuro's shoulder, spinning and then pinning the taller man back against the wall, both tonfa now restricting his arms' movement. His skylark kissed him once more, the cloud guardian's tongue running against his bottom lip and taking some of the blood with it when the kiss was disengaged.

"Lose to those herbivores and I'll bite you to death. In the next life if I have to."

Mukuro's grin spread as his arms were released, relaxing, he put his arms up crossed behind his head, but no more was said for a few moments as the one actually real person turned his back and went to move back to bed.

"I'll send what I can should the worst happ-"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Oiya, Kyouya… You'll know."

There was no more sound in the room and Hibari knew that the illusionist was gone, should the idiot survive Hibari was going to make sure he wished he hadn't. He went to clean his face and tonfa and change his pyjamas ready to go back to sleep, but as he went to climb back into bed he noticed something in his room that definitely wasn't there before, a small glass vase with a single sakura flower standing in it.

-Drabble done! Wooo.. For those who don't get it.. He'll know because that flower and vase will die/disappear along with Mukuro.


End file.
